


Almost Lover

by JustBob123



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBob123/pseuds/JustBob123
Summary: A video inspired by the Flower Rain series.
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Almost Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flower Rain (Re-Write)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629538) by [Goddess_Under_The_Cupboard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Under_The_Cupboard/pseuds/Goddess_Under_The_Cupboard). 



Link: <https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1Av411a79C/>

The same thing but on youtube: <https://youtu.be/sr6RUAfeB-E>

I tried to embed the video but the patron saint of html is not on my side today. 


End file.
